DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): We propose the development of an interactive, school-based multimedia alcohol and drug prevention education program called Next Edition. The proposed program will be designed for early adolescents ages 12-14, corresponding to the peak years of drug use initiation. Through the use of an interactive CD-ROM incorporating engaging video, audio, and graphic features, education material will be delivered through a newsroom format where students are recruited to investigate and report on different aspects of drugs and alcohol. Utilizing empirically-sound prevention strategies, Next Edition will offer four 45-50 minute sessions corresponding to three central modules: 1) Alcohol, 2) Marijuana, 3) Other Drugs. The modules will include: 1) a risk assessment with tailored feedback; 2) basic knowledge tests; 3) media literacy awareness exercises; 4) personally relevant education about the physical and psychological effects of alcohol and drugs; and 5) skill building activities to resist use. A companion informational website for students, teachers, and parents will also be included. While the program is intended to be offered in schools, the flexible, self-contained design of the program will allow it to be readily used in other settings (e.g., primary care offices, youth centers). If such a program demonstrated effectiveness in reducing risk behaviors and intent to use alcohol and/or drugs over traditional education approaches, school administrators and health educators would likely view it as a desirable and cost-effective way to offer education and prevention information to middle and junior high school students. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project is very promising. There are currently 12 million students in the target age range (middle and junior high school) for Next Edition [NCES,1999]. Simultaneously, the issue of alcohol and drug prevention in this age group has become a focus of national concern, since youth are most vulnerable to initiating use during these early adolescent years. Yet, few empirically-based, time-effective multimedia prevention programs geared toward early adolescents are available. If we were able to obtain only a small fraction of the middle and junior high schools in this country as customers, the revenues would be substantial.